Werewolves In The Shed
by Total Wolfstar Trash
Summary: What if both Remus and Lily were werewolves? Would James still fall in love? Would the Marauders still be friends?
1. Chapter 1

"Come with me, Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin," Professor McGonagall said to a scared Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. They were on their way up to the headmaster's office. Both students were placed in Gryffindor and both were werewolves.

"Here we are," McGonagall said as they came up to the spiral staircase in front of Dumbledore's office. McGonagall said the password "Bertie Bott's," and the griffin standing in front of the stairs moved out of the way and the stairs began  
moving.

Lily and Remus both looked at each other as the stairs began moving and they grabbed hands and stepped on the stairs. Both 11 year olds were afraid of what the headmaster would say to them so close to the full moon, and if their peers knew  
yet. They were sure that when they did find out, they would be outcasts.

They stepped off the stairs and walked into Dumbledore's office. They had both grown up in a muggle neighborhood and knew nothing about the magical world until they had been bitten. Everything about Hogwarts was confusing, interesting, and  
new for them. Dumbledore saw them walk in and indicated for them to come forward and sit down. They did, but they didn't drop hands.

Some way to start off the school year, Lily thought as she held her new friend's hand, I'm in the headmaster's office and I have to lie to any of my friends that I might make except for this boy. What was I thinking coming to Hogwarts?

So, I'm holding hands with the girl that one of my new only friends likes, sitting in the headmaster's office during the first week of school. Remus thought to himself as he waited for Dumbledore to begin talking. This is horrible.

The old man was just smiling, looking at the two kid in front of him. They were clearly terrified of what he might say to them. He couldn't help think they were like him, when he got sent to the headmaster's office as a student.

"As you two know, you two are the only werewolves in the school," Professor Dumbledore said. The two Gryffindors nodded, they were too scared of what could happen if they were to drop hands. "I have had a building set up for you to change in. I must warn  
you that if you transform together you will be a part of the same pack and you will both be closer than any other relationship you will ever have."

Lily looked over at Remus and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. They smiled at each other, making a silent agreement that they didn't care, they could transform together.

"Well, that is all I have for you two," Dumbledore said looking at the two first years. "Do you two have any questions for me?"

"How much class are we going to be missing?" they asked at the same time, the two werewolves and Dumbledore all laughed at the student's top priority.

"You might need to get someone to get the notes from another student. I cannot say how much class you will be missing without knowing how you transform." When they had no more questions Dumbledore sent them back to their rooms.

The two students held hands until they got to the Gryffindor common room. They hugged when they got to the bottom of the stairs that split before the dormitories.

"I hope you enjoy being a part of my pack," Lily whispered in Remus' ear. She giggled when he blushed a bright red.

"I will," Remus said in a weak voice.

They broke apart and walked up to their respectable ways.

"Hey Remus," Lily said turning when she got to the top of the stairs, "I really do hope our friendship will grow and we'll be together in a pack."

"Me too," Remus said before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve year old Lily and Remus were walking out to the Whomping Willow like they did on the night of every full moon. When they reached the Whomping Willow Remus bowed and tapped the knot on the root of the tree. Once the tree stopped trying to hit them  
they ducked into the tunnel under the tree arm in arm.

The two didn't know that they were being watched. Sirius Black and James Potter watched the two walk under the tree. Once they were out of sight the two boys ran after Lily and Remus. Sirius was simply curious why the two would ask him and James to get  
notes for them and then hang out under this tree for a night, once a month. James had a major crush on Lily, and had always wondered why she would come back from spending a night under a tree with Remus covered in cuts and bruises.

James and Sirius came into the tunnel at the same time as Remus told Lily a joke and she tossed her head back and laughed.

"What the heck are you guys doing in here?" James shouted down the tunnel.

Both Lily and Remus stopped in their tracks. What was James doing here? Slowly the two werewolves turned around. They saw their friends and suddenly Lily couldn't breath.

"What are you doing here?" Lily demanded.

"We are trying to figure out what you two sneak out to every month," Sirius said, with twice the venom and snark that Lily had used.

"You guys should really leave soon," Remus said, his voice shaking.

"Why so you guys can shag in this old building?" James asked, clearly annoyed.

"No," Lily said, "I would like to not kill you or turn you into a werewolf when I transform."

All three boys stared at Lily. She was very annoyed, and she didn't want to hurt her friends.

"You're… You're a werewolf?" Sirius said, shocked.

"We both are," LIly said bravely. "If you have a problem with that, please turn and leave now and don't try and talk to us again. If you would like to continue to be friends with us, please turn and leave. Tomorrow morning you can meet  
us in the hospital wing, then we can all talk. Right now Remus and I are a time bomb and neither of us wants to hurt you two, so please leave now."

Lily pulled Remus' arm and turned them around. James and Sirius watched them walk off for a moment and then, realizing that Lily was serious, turned around and went back to their dorm.

Once Lily and Remus got to their room in the shrieking shack, Lily showed the true exhaustion that the full moon brought on her.

"Lily," Remus said when he sat Lily down on the shredded couch, "what were you thinking? You told them that we were both werewolves. If you wanted to tell them, you could have just said it was you, not the both of us."

"I'm sorry Remus," Lily said leaning her head on Remus' shoulder. "I wasn't thinking, you know how bad it is on the day of the full moon."

Remus knew she was just making a dumb excuse, but he was too exhausted to argue with her.

"You ready?" Lily asked standing up.

"Sure," Remus groaned, standing as well.

They both turned and got changed into their underwear. They had seen each other in this position so many times that it was no longer strange. They just waited for the blinding heat and pain that came with every full moon.

Suddenly both kids felt a blinding pain shooting all over their bodies. It lasted for 30 seconds and then their bodies began to change and bend, then they both blacked out.

Lily woke up the next morning and all she could see was a white light. She groaned and tried to rollover on her side, then she felt a blinding pain shooting along her side. She cried out in pain as she rolled back on her back.

James was by her side in a second. He looked down on her, his eyes full of concern. Lily was suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was wearing only a torn sports bra and a blanket.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Lily groaned, "I'm used to it by now. What are you doing here?"

James smiled down at the young werewolf. "How can you get used to waking up with scars and bruises every month?" James asked.

Lily shrugged and tried not to wince too hard, James pretended not to notice that she was trying to hide her pain. "When you've been going through the same thing for seven year you kinda get used to it, no matter how painful."

James was shocked, how could this girl act so casual about what she had just been through? How could she try not to let people see?

"So it's true then? What you said last night, you and Remus are-"

"Werewolves, yes," Lily finished for him. Just then Sirius pulled a sheet on Lily's other side.

"Hey Evans," Sirius said with his normal cocky smile. "I see you're recovering better than Remus is."

Lily's eyes suddenly filled with fear, "is he ok?" She asked, terrified, as always, that she had hurt him.

"Calm down Miss Werewolf, he's fine, he just hasn't woken up yet," Sirius said, Lily thought she saw some fear behind the always confident eyes, but she ignored it.

Lily visibly relaxed, she knew she was always the first of them to wake up, the full moon didn't hit her as hard as it hit Remus for some reason.

"So," James began, running his fingers through his fingers through his hair. "You gonna tell us what we can do to help you guys?"

"Help?" Lily asked, clearly confused.

Sirius and James grinned at her. James loved how cute she looked when she was confused. Sirius was enjoying making the Brilliant Lily Evans confused.

"You don't think we'll make you and Remus deal with this alone do you?" Sirius asked smiling, "you two are two of our best friends, you're stuck with us until you graduate or resort."

Lily felt her eyes prick with tears. She was always so much more emotional around the full moon than any other time of month. Damn, Lily thought, these dumb boys being nice is going to make me cry.

James saw the tears in Lily's eyes and was suddenly concerned, he had never seen her cry before, and it scared him.

"Thank you," Lily choked out right before tears began streaming down her face, she rubbing angrily at her eyes, she didn't want to cry in front of these boys. James whipped the tears off her face. They smiled at each other and James tried not  
to let her see the pain in his eyes. He was terrified for her and everything she had gone through in her life.

"So Lil, what can we do to help?" James asked.

"I honestly don't know, I didn't expect you to be so ok with it," Lily confessed.

Shocked that she would think that, James and Sirius looked at each other. How can she think that we wouldn't be ok? James thought to himself.

"Who the hell isn't OK with it?" Sirius asked, clearly angry.

Lily looked up into Sirius' eyes and studied them for a second.

"You like him, don't you." Lily said, matter a factly.

"Wha? Who?" Sirius stuttered.

"Remus," Lily said simply.

"What, no I don't. He's just a friend and I want to help in the same way I want to help you," Sirius said, blushing deeply.

Lily giggled, "sure, whatever you say, but I know some stuff and you caring might not be bad for you. Just saying."

"So Miss Evans," James said again, "how can we help?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thirteen year old James was sitting in the Gryffindor common room and pulled Lily over to him.

"Look at this, Lil," he said excitedly. "It says that once you become an animagus, werewolves can't hurt them, a bite from you won't turn me into a werewolf, isn't that great," James told the young werewolf.

Lily smiled and felt herself get excited and happy. This is going to work, she thought to herself, Remus and I are going to have help from them.

"I love it, let's try it this weekend, that way you guys have three weeks to prepare before the full moon," Lily said, her face still split in half in a giant smile.

"Great, I just hope it works out well, or at least better than when we tried to put you guys in a cage right outside of the forest," James said running his hand through his hair, shuddering at the memory.

"Yeah," Lily laughed, agreeing, "that was awful."

Remus and Sirius came up behind them at that moment.

"What are you two doing?" Sirius asked, looking from each smiling face to the other, "you don't appear to be trying to find a cure or a way to help out our werewolf friends."

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes at the black haired boy in front of her. She didn't care that people knew she was a werewolf, she felt that if people didn't like it, they could leave her alone and if they were ok with it, then they might be able to help.  
James and Sirius had showed her that it was possible for people to be ok and make friends with werewolves.

"Shh, or someone could hear you," Lily joked. The only reason the whole school didn't know about her "condition" was because neither Dumbledore nor Remus wanted everyone to know. "Plus we've found something that I think will really  
work."

"Well, don't keep us waiting," the impatient Sirius Black demanded.

"Go ahead, James, tell them," Lily said to the boy sitting next to her.

James smiled at her, his heart fluttering that she gave him permission to tell their friends how he was going to help. "Well, Sirius, we are going to become animagi."

"That's illegal," Remus said.

"So," James and Sirius responded, both smiling widely.

"I can't let you guys go to jail or get in trouble because of me," Remus told them.

"Yeah," Lily said, feeling defiant, "well I can, plus they are big boys, they can do what they want. If you have a problem then you can just transform by yourself."

Lily turned to Sirius, "tell Peter to meet James and I in the room of requirement this Saturday at 8 and we'll get started."

Professor McGonagall walked by at that moment.

"Miss Evans," McGonagall said with a twinkle in her eyes, "are you plotting something with these marauders?"

Lily looked up at the teacher and smiled widely, "of course not professor. We were simply planning a time and place to do our work."

"Alright, but you know the rules, Miss Evans, no students out of bed at night." With that McGonagall walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourteen year old werewolves Lily Evans and Remus Lupin were sitting talking right before the full moon. They had both changed and waited for the pain of the transformation to hit. There were three boys sitting in front of them, listening to stories about  
transformations and what it's been like for them to be werewolves.

All of the sudden, in the middle of Lily talking about her first time, the moon came up. James shot up as he did every time she transformed. It physically pained him to see Lily transform because he could see the pain written all over her face. He quickly  
transformed into Prongs and Padfoot and Wormtail followed his lead.

Once Remus and Lily had finished their transformations Padfoot took a step over to them. Lily looked over at him and began to howl. Pretty soon Padfoot, Moony (they all agreed that this would be Remus' wolf name), and Wolfy (Lily's decided name) were  
all in a howling contest. Pretty soon it was just Wolfy and Moony, and Wolfy quickly won.

As soon as they were done Prongs stepped out the door of the small room. The two wolves and dog quickly ran off, due to the size of Prongs' antlers he couldn't run forward and he walked off with Wormtail in his rack.

Once outside all animals took off, they were all racing to an unknown location for an unknown reason, but all animals knew that they wanted to be first.

Wolfy was the first to make it back to the shack, the location she decided the race would end. She jumped up on the bed in their room and quickly fell asleep. Moony was the next one in and collapsed right next to her. When the rest of the Marauders came  
into the room they all layer down on the floor and took a nap. All animals were exhausted from their run and we're happy to get some sleep.

When they all woke up Lily and Remus were back and lying next to each other. When Lily woke up she began to panic, accidentally waking the others around her. Once she realized where she was she calmed down.

James woke up and saw Lily sitting, she was looking out the window. James thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was falling down her back and the early morning light was hitting her hair. James cleared his throat and Lily looked over at him.  
He saw that she had a few more cuts and bruises than she had had last night. Her eyes her also filled with tears.

James stood up and walked over to her. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her, she melted into him. After a minute she pushed her face into his chest and grabbed at the cloth of his shirt. She began crying. Softly at first, but soon she was shaking  
and there was water all over her face and James' shirt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when she finished crying.

"For what?" James asked confused.

"For bringing you into this," she said, "for putting you into danger every month."

"I'd do anything for you Lily," he whispered into her hair. "I love you."

Lily looked up into his eyes and, when she saw the truth in them, she cried and kissed him through the tears coming off her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifteen year old Peter Pettigrew came running into the shack. All of his friends were sitting around, talking.

Lily was sitting in James' lap, laughing at whatever he was saying. They had been dating since one day in fourth year.

Remus was lying in Sirius' lap while Sirius played with his hair. The two couples were talking and laughing and didn't seem to notice when Peter came running in with a piece of paper in his hands.

"James," the small boy said, out of breath, "James they're going to cancel the next quidditch match."

All four kids looked up in shock, and then Lily, Sirius, and Remus looked over to James.

"They're going to cancel what?!" James asked, clearly pissed off.

"Quidditch," Peter said, clearly terrified of how mad James was.

"Why on earth would they cancel quidditch?!" James and Sirius asked together.

"I'm not sure," Peter said, his voice shaking.

Lily stood up and walked over to Peter, she gave him a hug and thanked him for the heads up. James and Sirius stood up as well. Remus had rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance when he had to move, but had moved nonetheless. Sirius and James began walking  
out of the shake.

"Where are you going?" Lily called after them.

"Don't worry Miss Evans," Sirius called over his shoulder, "your Mr. Potter will be returned to you soon. He might have a detention, but he'll be alive."

Lily and Remus looked at each other and laughed. They always knew that they came second in their boyfriend's lives behind quidditch and that boy boys loved each other more than them.

The two werewolves and Peter began walking back to the castle, talking and laughing the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixteen year old Sirius Black was sitting on Remus' bed listening to Remus read an old book to him. Sirius closed his eyes and listened to the rise and fall of Remus' voice as he brought life to the characters.

"Hey Moony," Sirius said after a few minutes. "Can you tell me something?"

Remus looked up from the book in his hands. He was a little annoyed that he had been cut off in the middle of one of his favorite stories, but turned to look at his boyfriend.

"What is it Love?" He asked.

"Do you think I'm smart?" Sirius asked. To anyone else, Sirius would just sound curious, but Remus could tell that he was scared.

"Of course," Remus said without thinking. "Who said you weren't?"

Sirius crawled over to Remus and leaned his head on Remus' shoulder. "Nobody said I wasn't smart, but I just wanted to make sure that you thought I was smart."

Remus ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. He knew Sirius was lying, but he didn't want to confront him on it. Remus kissed his head. "Well Siri, I think you are smart (kiss) and brave (kiss) and strong (kiss) and beautiful."

Sirius smiled. He felt a warmth spread throughout his body.

"Remy," Sirius said in a soft voice. "How are you so good at that?"

"Good at what?" Remus asked.

"Making your boyfriend feel good about himself," Sirius said in a small voice.

"Well when all you have to do is tell the truth, it's easy. Plus, you are the smartest, bravest, strongest, and most beautiful boyfriend in the whole world."

"I love you Remus," Sirius said as he snuggled up to Remus.

Remus rubbed his back and tried not to start crying, "I love you too, Siri." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Lil, we've only got ten minutes to get down to the carriages," seventeen year old James Potter said.

"I'm coming," Lily said as she turned around and followed James out of the dormitory they'd shared for the year. "It's weird isn't it, the thought that we'll never come back here as students," she mused as they walked through the castle  
that had been home to them for the past seven years.

"Yeah, but I can't help feeling like we're not really leaving," James said. "I mean, we'll have a kid one day, and he'll go here, so we'll probably be coming here every few weeks, have a floo set up just for Hogwarts for when he gets in  
trouble."

"No, I think we'll have a little girl, and we'll be coming here all the time for awards she'll win because she'll inherit my work ethic and your brains, and none of your dumb Marauding," Lily replied.

"Oi, our 'dumb marauding' brought us together," James said as he put an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Yes dear," Lily laughed as they reached the carriages and the rest of the Marauders.

"See Pads, I told you they'd make it," Remus said.

"You guys took for freaking ever," Sirius nearly shouted over the excited chatter of student.

"Sorry, I was just in shock that I'm never going to be a student here ever again," Lily apologized.

"It's fine, besides I'm sure you'll get an offer to be a teacher, I mean you've got what it takes," Remus said.

"What about our furry little problem? Nobody will hire someone like us. Not even Dumbledore's that crazy," Lily said.

"I just have a feeling that we'll be back here a lot, I don't know how, or why, but we will, our legacy will live on," Remus said.

"We will, first for your guy's kid, I mean come on, they'll be the next generation of Marauders and-"

"No, we'll come back because our little girl will win a ton of awards," Lily laughed. The three Marauders looked at each other and smiled. They knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were right, but they knew it would be pointless to try  
to explain this to Lily.

"Come on, we've gotta get on," James said, pushing Lily forward as he levitated their trunks ahead of him.

The four friends found a compartment. Just as they sat down Peter came rushing in and sat down in his usual seat by the window.

"Sorry I'm late," he puffed as he sat down in his seat by the door.

"It's fine," Lily said as she laid her head on James' shoulder. "We'll all be fine." 


End file.
